fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Arcade Raid
'''Arcade Raid '''is a game from Nick.com. In this game, Fanboy and Chum Chum need your help to get enough money so they can buy their Frosty Freezy Freeze. Gameplay Up, down, left, and right keys allow Fanboy to move around the area or climb. Using the spacebar allows him to float on a gum bubble, and the Z key makes him shoot gum. Run over a coin to release it from the air, and Chum Chum will follow you and pick them up. You need a certain number of coins to get to the next level. Each level also has a certain time limit. Fanboy only has a certain number of tries to finish the level. If time runs out before the level is finished, you have to start the level over and Fanboy will lose a try. If you lose the level when you have no tries left, the game is over. Make it through all three levels and you get to see Fanboy and Chum Chum's Dollar Dance! Coins needed to finish level *Level 1: 50 *Level 2: 80 *Level 3: 90 Time to finish level *Level 1: 3:00 *Level 2: 4:00 *Level 3: 5:00 Items *Token - Collect certain number of these to win the level. *Collectables - Ten of these are scattered over the level. Try and collect them all! *Alarm clock - Increases time by 1 minute or 30 seconds. *Hot dog - Speeds Fanboy up. *Gum machine - Gives Fanboy extra gum. Hazards *Yo (Level 1+) - Steals Chum Chum, causing you to lose tokens and your score goes down by 50. Use gum on her to make her release Chum Chum and temporarily stun her, hit her again and she'll temporarily leave. *Lockers and refrigerators (Level 2-3) Don't slam into these if they're open; your score goes down by 50. *Lasers (Level 3) - Hit these when they're on, and your score goes down by 50. *Bananas (Level 3) - Your score goes down by 50 when they hit you. Use your gum to get rid of them and gain more points. *Boog (Level 3) - Drops bananas down on Fanboy and Chum Chum. If you manage to shoot him five times with your gum, you'll get the "Big Boog Bonus", recieving 500 points. Trivia *This is the first Fanboy and Chum Chum game released. *First time Yo and Boog appear in a game. * Ever since the revamp of the Nick website on July 28, 2014, the game became unplayable for some reason. After an ad is shown, you are not even prompted with a loading screen. The same problem happened for Hocus Pocus Pox. Goofs *Fanboy and Chum Chum don't have their emblems on their suits. *The eyes of Yo's backpack are green instead of white. *Boog's hair is brown instead of blonde. *Fanboy's shoes don't have any laces. *Chum Chum's shoes are all black instead of black and white. *When Chum Chum is running to the right, his hair is parted on the wrong side. *Boog's wristband is all blue instead of having a patriotic pattern. *There is no "Frosty Freezy Freeze" in Boog's hat and the top appears all blue. *During the intro screen, Chum Chum's eyebrows are missing. Gallery Category:Real World Articles Category:Real World Games